Who are you?
by LunaXRokomiXAnimeLove
Summary: Ben has been lonely since Gwen and Kevin left even through he had Rook. Ben and Rook are having some trouble and an odd alien comes to there rescue. They ask grandpa and find out that this alien can only survive if it have a "master", they only aliens know to be able to befriend them had been killed off in a war 11 years early. Who is the mysterious "master" of this odd creature.
1. Chapter 1:: Trouble

Me::HELLO! *Coffee over load* I hope you like this I'm making an entirely new character and some new aliens just so you know. THIS IS NOT ROOK AND BEN!

Ben::Um, Rate and comment.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 1::Trouble

Ben's POV

I sighed as Rook walked over hold two smoothies.

"What is wrong Ben?" Rook sat across from me and handed me one of the smoothies. I shrugged and propped up my arm as I rest my cheek against my palm while sipping the smoothie.

"I don't know Rook I just fee-" I was cut off by a large explosion near the center of the city. Immediately we dashed towards the noise, I fiddled with the omnitrix.

I transformed into Bloxx as a large spaceship came into sight and there was a GIANT BRAIN! Sitting right next to it! It was a blueish color and had long black tentacles coming from under it.

"What kind of alien is that?"

"I believe it is a Growlucizon." I looked at Rook and rolled my eyes as I made my fist from hammers.

"Whatever, Big Brain is going down!"

I dashed towards the over sized brain swinging my fist at it aimlessly.

~~~~~~~~Half way through the fight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rook was knocked out and trapped under a giant slab of concrete. I was just barely able to stand at this time and the omnitrix decides to change me back. I stumbled back as a tentacle swung in front of me sending a large gust of wind as me.

Just as I was about to be crushed by said tentacle a tiny black creature pulled me out of the way. It was less the two feet tall and had two long antenna that that a silver spike on the end of each (It looks like it's a shadow heartless from Kingdom Hearts). It's piecing electric blue eyes stared at me at it began transforming. It became a medium sized black and blue Feedback.

The odd alien grinned at me revealing it sharp pure white teeth that looked like they could rip around metal. I was shocked to say the less when the alien dug it's fangs into one of the Big Brain's tentacles.

The newly form Feedback attached it's plug like finger tips and antenna to the tentacle. It let out a blast of blue electricity and the Big Brain shrank as he let go. The big Brain feel to the ground and the odd alien return to it's original form.

It walked towards me and I began loosing consciousness. Just before everything went black I saw the alien pulling Rook out from under the slab of concrete and I felt someone place a hand on my should, I felt tiny shock on the sink under the hand. It was thin and the graceful finger curled slightly in my shoulder as warmth filled my body, then I heard a whisper in my ear as I closed my eyes peacefully.

"You'll be ok...and your welcome." The voice was soft and gentle but confident yet at the same time it sounded concerned and slightly panicked. The person sounded my age maybe younger but seemed far wiser... It made me fell... whole again.

~~~~~~~At Plumber HQ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

?'s Pov

"Be gentle Tobi. That's not an enemy." I smiled as my partner Tobi, a Zoozonuki, who was a Tetramand a.k.a Fourarms, carried the two unconscious plumber to Max's Shop that we had heard all about.

Tobi set the two down gently as I pulled the cord of my jacket tighter but now allowed one of my unnaturally bright sapphire blue eyes to be seen for a moment as I stared as the brown haired human curiously. A small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth and I walked away with Tobi as he turned back to normal.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H

Me::Hey I hope you liked it! Ok so I need some help ok? I can't decide if it should be a boy of a girl. And if it's a boy then should he be Uke or Seme?

HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP P MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2:: What are you?

Me::Since no one suggested anything I'm going to choose myself

Ben::Good for you...So who is my love interest?

Me::I'm not telling. *Secretly flips a coin.*

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 2:: What are you?

Max's (Grandpa) POV

I had seen the fight on the news but it got cut off when Rook was trapped under a slab of concrete.

I sent out a group of plumbers to get the Alien and bring Rook and Ben back. I was shocked to find Ben and Rook out side my shop unconscious. I took them both to the hospital and waited in their hospital room for them to wake up.

If they were here then who took out the alien and brought them there in the first place?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben's POV

I shot up and yelped as pain shot through my body. I laid back down as someone pushed me back down on to the bed. Wait...Bed? I looked around seeing the white walls that surrounded me. My eyes landed on Rook who was sleeping in the other bed then I notice Grandpa standing beside me with Gwen and Kevin.

"Ben, are you alright?" I look up seeing that it was Gwen talking.

"Y-yeah, I'm fin-ahhh." Pain shot through my side and I notice the wound on my side had opened.

Gwen ran off to get a nurse and Grandpa sat next to my bed.

"What happened out there Ben?"

"I-I'm not sure Grandpa." Everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat up slowly and looked over at Grandpa seeing that Gwen and Kevin had fallen asleep.

"Can you tell my what happened out there?"

"I'm not really sure Grandpa. Rook got knocked out and I thought that was the end, I could barely stand and the omnitrix changed me back to normal. But... but then this...this"

"This what?" Grandpa stared at my and I looked out the window.

"This weird alien saved me and transformed into Feedback. It took out that Big Brain and turned back to normal It didn't even have an omnitrix."

"It transformed into Feedback?" I nodded and looked at him knowing that he knew something.

"What was it?"

"Well... I'm not 100% sure if I'm right but it might have been a Luvomtrix, or Luvo for short. There never rare powerful and almost all of them are gone."

"If there so powerful, why are they all gone?"

"They can turn into any alien but can only live by getting energy from their "Masters". They were often hunted and people tried to keep them as pets or as weapons but since only their master's could tame them they would end up killing everyone. There were also time their master were killed and they die not long after."

"Why don't they just get new masters?"

"Only a certain breed of Alien can control them and one of those alien can tame a certain one. They are bound together at birth."

"What kind of alien can control them?" I looked at Grandpa eagerly, wondering if the voice had been it's master. The voice... I remember the feeling I got when it spoke to me now it felt let I was empty inside now that it was gone.

"Only Gorgulians can, but... about 11 or 12 years ago they were wiped out in a war with an Alien-X."

"Then how is that Luvo still alive?"

"I'm not sure but it either absorbed all it's master's life energy before death or there was a survivor."

I decided not to tell him about the voice and stared out the window as I laid down. Grandpa woke up Gwen and Kevin and they headed to the door.

"Get some rest well look into it later."

I nodded and allowed my eyes to closed as I drifted off to sleep. Just before I drifted off I heard the window open and a small thump.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Change POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

?'s POV

I wasn't entirely sure why I was didn't this after all, most alien and human seemed to dislike my but I just felt drawn to this human.

He was taller then be which was not surprising I was short compared to most even most humans were taller them me. I sat down in a chair by his bed and leaned forward, crossing my arms on the bed next to his side. The bed dipped slightly and his head turned towards me.

I smiled as he smiled slightly in his sleep. _He must be dreaming, I haven't had a dream in a while. _I thought to myself and yawned softly as my white streaked black bangs hid my only visible eyes.

Tobi appeared next to my and I sighed as I stood up.

"Night night Human." I smiled as my hood slide off slightly revealing the black line coming down from the corner of my left eye.

I left out the window and left it open... as proof I was there. I wasn't sure why but I wanted him to know I was there. How odd.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H

Me:: How's It feel to not know?

Ben::Fuck you *Sits in the corner thinking*

Kevin:: So, It a guy or a girl?

Me::I'm not telling. *Whispers it to Gwen*

Gwen::This should be interesting. *Giggles*

Kevin & Ben:: WHY DOES SHE GET TO KNOW!?

Me:: Too bad! :P You can find out in the new chapter if I feel like telling you next time.


	3. Chapter 3:: Can I see you?

Me:: Hellooooooo!

Ben::So do I get to find out this time.

Me::Maybe.

Ben:: Like and review so she'll tell me!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 3:: Can I see you?

Ben's Pov

The sun light flowed in through the open window and I shielded my eyes as the light hit my face. I groaned and sat up as I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to wake myself up completely.

"Oh good you up Ben, Max needs us back at Plumber HQ as soon as possible." I looked around still half asleep and notice Rook standing in the doorway.

"Alrighty" I yawned softly and looked at the window remembering that it was closed when I fell asleep. "Hey, did you open that window?"

"No, Why do you ask?" His answer made be smile for some reason and I stared out the window.

"Oh no reason." I climbed out of the hospital bed and stretched my arms over my head. "Can we get so on the way there?"

"I don't see why not."

~~~~~~~~~~At ~~~~~~~~~

I ran towards the and bought two smoothies. I handed one to Rook and sat down at one of the tables.

"What do you think Grandpa wants to talk about." I glanced at Rook for a moment before watching the people who pasted by.

"I'm not sure, possibly the strange alien I was informed about yesterday."

I nodded not really listening to what Rook had to say. Suddenly someone caught my eye, I was quite sure if it was a guy or a girl If their face was hidden by their hood. They was small and seemed to have a petite frame but it was hard to tell. The person wore a over sized black hoodie, the end reach their knees and the sleeves cover his hand entirely. But what caught my attention the most was their eyes, they were a unnaturally bright sapphire blue, though the rest of their face was covered their eyes pulled me into a trance.

"Ben. Ben? BEN!" I snapped out of my trance and slid off my chair flailing my arm trying to regain my balance but I only succeeded to spill my smoothie all over myself.

"WHAT!?" I looked up to see Rook looking at me confused.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look alr-" I suddenly stopped as I heard a soft giggle near by. I looked around and saw the person from before facing me with their hand, well sleeve, covering their mouth as they tried not to laugh at me. I'm 100% sure that my was a red as Heatblast's fire by now.

"I..um uh I...I ah I.. I.. I" Before I form a real sentence the person picked up the duffel bag that was on the ground next to them and ran off. "Hey, Wait!"

I stood up frantically and reached out as I chased after the person. _How can they run so fast?!_ They soon got out of sight and Rook grabbed the back of my shirt stopping me .

"Ben? Um we should get to HQ now." I sighed and wiped away the smoothie from my face.

"Fine."

"What was that about Ben?"

"Nothing."

~~~~~~~~~Outside of Plumber HQ~~~~~~~~

When we got to Grandpa's store we saw Grandpa surrounded by a pack of rabid reporters asking about what happened yesterday.

"Excuse me...sorry...coming through" We attempted to get through the crowd of reporters unnoticed but we got pushed in front of Grandpa and were suddenly blasted with a million questions.

"Please People, People calm down. One at a time please." I stood up and pointed at one reporter. "You."

"How did you defeat the Growlucizon?" All the other reporters nodded in unison (Creepy) and stared at me intently even Grandpa and Rook joined them.

"W-well I..." I tried to find the right words for what happened but someone interrupted me.

"HE DIDN'T! I caught it all on tape!" A short brown hairs girl with a camera pushed her way through the crowd and held her camera over her head. "He was saved!"

The crowd of reported gasped but before they could ask any questions we were gone with the small reporter. We took her down to Plumber HQ and she looked around in awe.

"Woah! What is this place?"

"That's not important, Show us the tape!" I stood in front of her Eager to see if she caught the Luvo and my angel. _Wait? My angel?! I don't even know who they are and I'm calling them mine! Fuck! What is wrong with me?_

"Why should I? Is big bad omnitrix boy afraid they world will know he's a weakling?" She stuck out her tongue and I glared her.

"No-" Grandpa interrupts me before I can finish talking. _Damn it I keep getting_ _interrupted!_

"Their was possible a rare alien and endangered alien involved and you may have caught it on tape. We need to see it really is what we think it is. Now, please had over the tape. This is very important and it would be dangerous for this info to get out if it really is a rare alien."

"O-okay, Fine." She sighed and handed over the camera. Grandpa quickly connected the camera to one of the computers while a few other Plumber escorted the girl out of Plumber HQ.

"Ready?" Rook and I nodded and watched at Grandpa began playing the video after skipping to when the alien saved me.

** ~~Video~~ **

**No POV**

**The Luvo grabbed on to Ben's arm at a incredible speed and pulled him out of the way. It didn't bother keeping him up and allowed Ben to fall to the ground. **

**As Ben fell to the ground a short fragile looking person wearing a over sized hoodie and baggy black sweat pants could be seen standing next to a destroyed building holding on to a large duffel bag. When the Luvo began transforming into a Feedback that was a faint blue glow that came from behind the hood of the person's hood and the sliver spikes on the Luvo's antenna glowed blue for a moment.**

**(Skip the short fight)**

**The Luvo had returned to it original form and began pulling Rook out from under the slab of concrete. The person was suddenly at Ben's side and a small smile formed on Ben's face as they placed their hand on his shoulder. Their fingers were long and slender with a sharp dark sliver claw like nails**

**Suddenly a gust of window blew off their hood revealing their face.  
**

**It was teenage boy about 15 or 16 through he was quite small for his age and looked quite feminine. He pitch black hair was a bit messy and had a few silvery white streaks in it. There was a thick black line coming down from the corner of his left eye and there was a small black crescent moon next to the line slightly under his eye. His eyes... were a unnaturally bright, pure sapphire blue that seemed to glow.**

**_"You'll be okay and... your welcome." _He smiled kindly down at Ben as he spoke in a confident yet innocent and concerned angelic voice.  
**

**The Marks on his face glowed a faint blue that matched his eyes and the spikes on the Luvo's antenna glowed a slightly darker shade of blue. The glowing stopped almost as soon as it started and the Luvo transformed into a large Fourarms. The newly formed Fourarms picked up the two unconscious heros.**

_**"Be gentle... Their not the enemy."**_**He pulled his hood back on followed the Luvo after picking up his duffel bag.**

**~~End video~~**

Ben's POV

"It's definitely a

"Rewind it." I stare at the screen where my angel had been standing.

"Why?" Grandpa looked at me confused and stood up after rewinding it for me.

"No reason"

"Alright well Rook and I will go deal with the reporters." I nodded absentmindedly while they walked away. I paused the video after the boy's hood blew off. His eyes enchanted me pulling me into a trance. _Those eyes, Where have I seen them before?_

I suddenly remembered the person at and I stared at the screen shocked. Sudden all my blood rushed to my cheeks as I thought about what had happened at the Mr. Smoothies. _My angel had been right in front of me I made a fool of myself?! _

"Great...just great!" I back my head against the table before looking back up at the boy's smiling face. "Who are you? Can I see you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up when Grandpa and Rook yelled in my ear and fell out of bed. "Ahhh!"

I looked up off the ground and glared up at the two smiling faces. "What the hell?!" I sat up and glare at both of them as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Ben, today is the day there opening the co-species High school. Don't you remember?" I looked up at Rook confused then remembered.

"Oh yeah. I'll get ready." I pushed them out the door and changed quickly. Before I knew it Rook and I were in the back of Grandpa's RV and were on our way to school. _Better known as hell._

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H

Me:: There you go character decided!

Kevin::I didn't know Ben played for that team.

Rook:: I'm honestly not surprised.

Ben::*Still staring at the computer screen.*

Gwen::Like and review!

Me:: OR FACE MY WRATH!


	4. Chapter 4:: The first encounter

Me:: I'll just write one more chapter today.

Ben:: What's gonna happen?!

Me:: Wait and see.

Rook:: Do I get a happy ending in this?

Me:: I will think about it. *Flips a coin*

Ben:: Like and review!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 4:: The First Encounter

?'s POV

I walked into the earthling High school clinging to the strap of my duffel bag that went across my small chest. Why my guardian enrolled me in this Co- species school was beyond me. I was perfectly content just wondering earth without being noticed.

He hand even forced me to change into "normal" earthling clothes. I thought I already was wearing earthling clothes, through they were quite large on me. I tugged nervously at the bottom of my new black and blue checkered jacket, that stopped just under my ass and the chain connecting the front pocket of my black skinny jeans to the back jingled a bit. I made sure before hand that my hood hid my face from sight.

It had been a bit difficult getting enrolled since they didn't know whether to classify my as an alien or a human, unfortunately that got worked out.

I walked through the crowded corridor trying to avoid getting crushed by the much larger humans and aliens. _Why couldn't I have been big like my father? _

I sighed softly as I got lost in my thoughts and nearing got crushed by a young Fourarms. I felt Tobi move around in my duffel bag and quickly headed into my empty classroom.

Tobi had refused to stay at home while I went to school so I had to sneak him to school with me.

"Finally peace and quiet." I sighed in content and sat down in the back of the class next to the window. I yawned and put my head on the desk, using my arms as a pillow as I began drifting off to sleep. "I-I'll just take a short nap...yeah a short nap."

~~~~~~~First period~~~~~~~~~

Ben's POV

I walked into the classroom with Rook after the bell rang. We had trouble getting to class since we were held up my some fans and the teacher placed us in the back of the class since there weren't any other seats.

I walked to the seat the teacher pointed to and saw a person in the seat next to it sleeping with their face facing the window. The teacher didn't really seem to mind that the person was asleep. I looked as the duffel bag behind their seat and was hit with deja vu but I quickly shook it off. _Why would he be here?_

I sat down and stared blankly at the clock for a moment before glancing at the person next to me. They was smaller then 99% of the people at this school alien or not. They looked fragile and I couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl.

Once class ended the person began waking up and I realized I had been staring at them.

"Hm?" They stood up yawning softly as they picked up their duffel bag. Most of the class was already gone and I got a look at their face as they tilted their head to the side.

_It-it's my angel!_

I stepped towards them and hand out my hand. "H-hi I'm B-Benjamen." I mentally slapped myself. _I must sound like an_ idiot!

He looked up at me with his beautiful innocent eyes and looked surprised for a moment before shaking my hand shyly.

"H-hello."

"Umm..W-what's your name?"

"M-my name?" He seemed to think it over for a minute. "Well my earth n-name is L-Lucas"

_Lucas? It suits him. Wait, earth name?_

_"What do you mean earth name?" _I asked not realizing I was thinking out loud.

"Well...It's a long story." I looked at him and blushed realizing what had happened.

"I have time."

"I have to get to my next class!" He ran out suddenly and I know a pushed to far. _Fuck! I scared him away!_

"Great!" I groaned walking to my locker where Rook was waiting and I slammed my head against my locker.

"You okay, Ben?"

"Just peachy."

"Oh that's good." I looked at Rook and shook my head sighing.

"I scared him away..."

"Who?"

_My angel. _"The boy from the video, he goes to school here."

"Really? The last Gorgulian goes to this school?"

"Gorgulian?"

"Don't you remember? Gorgulians are the only aliens who can bond with Luvos. This is amazing!"

"So that must be what he meant by earthling name, he must have a Gorgulian name too... Hey, what did Gorgulians normally look like?"

"Well they were fairly larger with clawed hands and feet. They had greyish skin and had long black tails that puffed up slightly near the end. Also they each had unique eyes and each one had their own birthmark that glowed when they gave their Luvo energy."

"But he was looked human except he was smaller. He had a mark and ting claws on his hands but I didn't see a tail."

"Well some Gorgulian's took human mates and he could have been hiding his tail."

"So, he might be alien and human?" Rook nodded and I stared at the ground thinking about my angel.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H

Me::You blew it Benjamen

Ben::Give me another chance!

Me:: I'll think about it...Maybe.

Ben::Give me a straight answer for once!

Me:: Okay... No. Happy?

Ben::Never mind!

Me::That's what I thought. Like and review!


	5. Chapter 5:: Wanna smoothie?

Me:: Hello! Sorry for the wait I have to go school (A.K.A Prison) now that spring break is over.

Kevin:: Oh quit complaining!

Me:: Shut up Kevin I have the power to destroy you!

Kevin:: You wouldn't.

Me:: Oh really?

Ben:: Stop fighting and get to the story!

Me & Kevin:: *Grumbles* Fine

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 5:: Wanna Smoothie?

Lucas' POV

I hurried down the hall and ran into a empty class panting softly, luckily this room wasn't in use at the moment. I place my hand over my rapidly beating heart and press my back against the door as I let my hood fall off.

"Of all people why did it have to be him." I had heard of him before when on my way to earth and had seen pictures of him before but I didn't think I would meet him here at this odd earth school.

**"What's wrong Vivoni? Your heart keeps making such an irregular beat." **

I looked down at my duffel bag as Tobi's head poked out. Unlike others of my kind Tobi and I had been together since birth and our connection had grown to the point where I could understand what he said even through it was not any of the alien languages I had learn as a child.

"I-it's nothing."

**"Don't lie to me Vivoni." **He glared at me and I sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know Tobi. It's just t-that human..."

**"The one to helped before? I still don't know why you did that. What's so special about that human."**

"I don't know Tobi, I don't know... I'm going to take a nap." I sighed as I slid down with my back against the door and Tobi wandered around the class curiously while I allowed myself to slip into a deep sleep. As he slept the mark on his cheek glowed lightly and a long silky black tail slipped out from under his shirt. The tail puffed up a bit near the end and swayed a bit in his sleep.

No POV

Tobi looked over a Lucas and smiled sadly at him before he transformed into his humanoid form. He stretched his arms over his head as He let out a soft yawn. He was quite a bit large then Lucas and had a well tone body that made him look much more intimidating then his partner Lucas. His messy white and black hair stuck up in a few places and his piercing crimson red eyes narrowed slightly as he scanned through the crowd of student outside.

His eyes landed on two figures in particular, Ben and Rook. He stared at the two and questions began running through his mind.

Tobi's POV (SURPRISE!)

**_What's so great about this "Ben"?_**

**_Why is Lucas acting so strange? Could it be? Is he... Has he reached that stage yet?_ **

I sighed and shook my head before turning my gaze entirely on on Rook and stared at the smaller alien as a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth when the alien seemed to glance in my direction. I quickly shook my head and stopped myself before the smile could form.

**"What was that?" **

I sighed and sat down by the window deciding to follow Lucas' example and went to sleep as well.

~~~~~After School~~~~~

I woke up as the last bell rang and sat up looking at the clock. I sighed and returned to my original form before walking over to Vivini, a.k.a "Lucas".

**"Vivoni you missed all your classes!" **

"Huh?!" Lucas shot up suddenly and ended up falling flat on his face. "Oww." I tried to hold back my laughter but failed, though I can't say I was trying very hard.

"Your so mean Tobi!" Lucas pouted and pulled on his hood as he stood up. He attempted to punch me but I barely felt it and he ended up on the ground once again.

**"Nice fall, Vivoni?" **I jumped into his bag as he stood up and laughed as he glared down at me, though it looked more like a pout.

"Meanie! To Mr. Smoothies!" He grinned and walked out of the room with his head tilted down so no one saw his face as he rushed to the nearest .

Ben's POV

I stared at the sky as Rook and I headed towards Mr. Smoothies. I felt like such an idiot, I haven't seen Lucas at all since what happening in the class room.

After a few minutes we reach and I stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw Lucas sitting at a table smiling with his hood up and his duffel bag on the seat to the left of him. But what shocked me the most was that he wasn't alone. The was a guy sitting next to him, they were exact opposites.

The way Lucas smiled at the large male filled me with a strange emotion, what was it? Angry? Sorrow? Hate?... Jealousy? Was I jealous?

"Ben? Are you alright?" I saw a hand block my view of the two, Rook.

"T-that's... him." I pointed a shaky finger at Lucas and Rook followed my finger until his eyes landed on the small Humanoid alien.

"That's the Gorgulian? But his so... small and he seems like a human."

_"I wonder who that guy is?"_ I thought out loud and didn't hide the jealous tone in my voice.

"Why do we not go over and speak to them? We would not want to have the Gorgulian being our enemy." Before I had the chance to protest Rook dragged me towards the table and stuck his hand in Lucas' face.

"Hello, I am Rook, It is a pleasure to meet you!"

Lucas to say the least looked quite startled by the hand that was suddenly flung in front of his face and he almost, no scratch that he DID fall out of his seat. The larger male burst into laughter and Lucas sat on the ground stunned.

"Look at what you did Rook! You scared him!" I walked over to to Lucas and held out my hand nervously. "H-hey, Are you okay?" He nodded and took my hand shyly as a light pink blush dusted over his cheeks.

"Y-yes, I'm okay." He stood up slowly and looked down at his feet.

"Sorry about Rook and...um about before, I didn't mean to pry."

"I-it's alright." He looked up at me but didn't move his head.

"So ...um.. do you wanna smoothie?" I rubbed the back of my head nervously and he nodded shyly.

"S-sure, that would be nice." I nodded and took his hand before leading him away to order the smoothies.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H

Me:: Do I get a smoothie for this?

Ben:: Yes you do.

Me:: YAY!

Lucas:: Smoothies! *Hugs Ben*

Ben:: huisfusfxivheco *Blushing madly*

Tobi:: Review and favorite.. OR DIE!


	6. Chapter 6:: Two new partners

Me:: Sorry for the long wait! Wait... How many days has it been since I last posted?

Ben:: Not sure.

Lucas:: You should pay attention!

Me:: Me shut up Lucas I can erase you!

Lucas:: Noo!

Ben:: *stands in front of Lucas* Favorite and review while I kill our writer

Me:: Nuuu!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 6:: Two new partners

Tobi's POV

I looked up at the smaller alien as he sat down across from me.

"Hello! Who may you be?" I rarely spoke to anyone other than Lucas so I didn't speak any other languages often but I did speak a human of the human languages such as English.

"Me name Tobi..." I guess I'm a bit rusty, I must sound like an idiot.

"Tobi?" I nodded silently and looked away from the smaller male. "How do you know you know the Gorgulian?"

"I Lucas partner." I looked over at him assuming he was speaking of Vivoni.

"Partner?" He looked at my confused and I realized I was still in human form. Instead of changing back I decided to tell him through it took me a moment to remember what they call my kind in other places.

"Luvo... I his Luvo." I looked at him waiting to see if he understood.

He looked at me in pure shock and... intrigue?

"Your the last Luvo? Amazing! There is so much we could learn of you kind!" He realized something and his excited expression was replaced by a sorrowful expression. "But your a male so there is no chance of being back your kind."

"Not true." I smirked and smirk my head to the small alien. He looked... cute, when he was sad.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me confused and I smirked as I made a motion like I was zipping my lips.

Ben's POV

I was going to ordered four smoothies but the thought of giving that other guy a smoothie made my blood boil.

"Oh no I can only afford three smoothies... oh well!" I ordered the smoothies before Lucas could speak and I pointed out a nearby butterfly.

I looked down at the small alien boy next to me and blushed a bit as I noticed I was still holding his hand. Well, it was more like I was holding on to his jacket since it covered his hands.

_I wonder why he wears such big clothes._

I looked at him up and down as he stared a yellow butterfly that had landed on a nearby table. The top of his head barely reached the base of my neck and it was difficult to tell very much about his body since his bag clothes hid his entire body.

The person handed me the smoothies and I snapped out of my daze. I reluctantly let go of Lucas' hand and handed him one of the smoothies while I took the last two.

We headed back to the table in silence and I scowled as Lucas ran over to that other guy and handed him the smoothie I had gotten for Lucas.

"Here Tobi!" Lucas smiled cheerfully and sat down at the 'Tobi' took the smoothie.

"So 'Tobi' how do you know Lucas?" Tobi opened his mouth to speak but Lucas latched on to his arm like a child and spoke in his place.

"Tobi's my partner!" My heart dropped at the statement and I chugged down half of my smoothie.

"Let me explain Ben. You see what Lucas means is Tobi is his Luvo." I smiled at Rook thankful for the explanation and held out my hand to Tobi.

"Well Tobi it's nice to meet you." He nodded and shook my hand.

"Lucas, am I correct?" Rook turned to Lucas and Lucas nodded shyly. "Are you really a Gorgulian? You look much like a human."

"I'm a half breed that's why, you see my mother was human."

"Half breeds can have Luvos?"

"Not only half breeds anyone with any trace about of Gorgulian blood in them has a Luvo, but I've already checked I'm the last living being with Gorgulian blood." His voiced dropped as he said the last part and he looked down at the table.

_It must be lonely knowing your the last of your kind... _

I was smiling at Lucas and before I could blink Rook was hand cuffing him and Tobi.

"W-what's going on?" Lucas looked up at me with shocked fearful eyes while Tobi glared at me silently.

"I am sorry but until the plumbers have decided whether or not you are a threat." Rook began pushing them away and I followed quickly.

"Rook their not a threat! Your scaring Lucas!" Rook wouldn't listen and dragged them back to Plumber HQ.

"Hello Maxwell. I have brought the Gorgulian and it's Luvo." Grandpa Max looked up from his pot of soup and looked at Lucas and Tobi.

Grandpa held out his hand to Tobi and smiled as he spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet the last of the proud Gorgulian race. I am Max, Ben's grandpa." Lucas stared in disbelief and Tobi didn't correct him as he shook his hand.

"B-but!" Max turned to Lucas and smiled at he pet his head softly.

"You must be his Luvo. Your quite tiny even in human form." Lucas blushed darkly and hung his head in what i assume is shame.

"Grandpa, the one your petting is the Gorgulian."

"Really? You don't look like a Gorgulian."

"That's because I'm half human... My real name is Vivoni but I would prefer you calling me by my earth name Lucas." He pulled his hood off and smiled as he held out his hand to Grandpa Max. It was the first time I saw him without the hood in real life... he was beautiful.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lucas." Lucas smiled shyly as he shook Grandpa Max's hand.

"So you must be the Luvo." Max turned to Tobi and Tobi nodded.

"His names Tobi." Lucas put his hands in his pockets and looked around.

"That odd I know Gorgulian and Luvo partners are suppose to be opposite be aren't the Gorgulians normally the dominate of the two?" Lucas blushed and was about to speak but Tobi spoke before him.

"Lucas a runt." Lucas' face turned bright red and he glared at Tobi but it looked more like a pout.

"Hey!" Grandpa chuckled and placed his hand on both of their shoulders.

"Alright, alright I understand now let go sit down. There are a few thing I would like to speak to you about." They nodded and Rook took off the hand cuffs before they walked away with Grandpa.

"What's Grandpa need to talk to them about."

"We have to decide whether or not they may stay on earth, after they came here without contacting the Plumbers. But since they are the last of their kind it is likely they will be allowed to stay."

I nodded and sat down waiting for them to return.

~~~~~Some other part of Plumber HQ~~~~~

Lucas' POV

"What is it you would like to talk about?" I sat down at a table across from Max and Tobi stood behind me.

"Lucas, who is it that your staying with?"

"I'm staying with my mother's brother."

"How old are you and when did you contact him?"

"I'm about to turn sixteen and I contacted him for the first time about 8 years ago. I was about 8 at the time and I got lost quite often on my way here."

"You were only 5 when they were all killed?" It was more of a statement then a question but I nodded anyways. "There are a few things I would like to ask about your kind and the Luvo."

"Alright."

"First off, have is it does your kind reproduce?"

"Well the same as humans I assume since my kind are able to reproduce, but there's one difference." I paused for a moment and blushed darkly.

"What is it?"

"Well as you said before It's rare for a submissive Gorgulian to be born." Tobi must have been studying the language while he was silently because he interrupted me speaking much more clearly.

"Male submissives are normally born with the ability to give birth and are often attracted to males."

"Toobbiiii!" I whined and put my face in my hands.

"He is quite sensitive about it."

I glared at him before continuing.

"The moment a Gorgulian it born a piece of it's shadow breaks away and creates a small black egg which travels to the nearest Luvo to be raise until the Gorgulian can find it's partner on it's own."

"Well you two there it only one way you can stay here on earth and I would hate to have to send you away. Would you two like to be Plumbers?"

Tobi and I looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Max nodding in sync. Max pulled out two badges and handed them to us as he stood.

_He knew this would happen._

"You two will be partnered up with Ben and Rook." I smiled at the news and Max contacted someone on his cell phone.

"Ben, Rook, come to the west wing and retrieve you two new partners." He grinned and ended the call.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H

Me:: Wow this is longer then normal.

Ben:: Good job.

Me:: Thanks!

Lucas:: I hope you liked it!

Rook:: Favorite and Review. Did I say it correctly?

Me:: Yes you did good job Rook!


	7. Extra Chapter:: Trip down memory lane

Me:: Sorry but I haven't had any inspiration lately.

Lucas:: It's okay it will come to you.

Me:: Thanks Lucas. Anyways I'm going to give my readers a little side story about Tobi and Lucas like they do in some shows.

Tobi:: Should I be worried?

Me:: We'll have to wait and see. *Smirks mischievously* Hope you like this memory scene. I'll probably do this every once in a while.

/ ? ? ? ? / - This means Lucas speaking through a mind link.

/ / ? ? ? ? / / - Tobi

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Extra:: Trip down memory lane

Lucas and Tobi age 4

Tobi stood in his humanoid form looming over his small hybrid partner wearing a over sized black shirt that went past his knees. Because of his small figure it was impossible to find clothes that fit him.

A small human woman with short red hair and blue eyes walked up to him and crouched down smiling.

"Now Tobi take go care of Lucas while we're out. We'll be back soon." Tobi grunted and waved his hand in a shooing motion.

"Alright, alright I'm going mister bossy pants." The woman giggled and kissed Tobi's forehead before kissing the mark on Lucas' cheek. "Bye bye!"

The woman ran out of the large house and disappeared from sight behind the door.

Lucas soon woke up and room his eyes as he looked at Tobi.

"Mew~" The tiny four year old stood up and yawned rubbing his marked eye while he held he light blue blanket in his other arm.

/ Where mommy, daddy? /

/ / They went out and I'm in charge. / /

/ No /

/ / No? What do you mean n- ? / /

Tobi looked at where Lucas had been and discovered the smaller of the two was gone and the door was wide open.

/ / God damn it Vivoni! / /

Tobi changed to his Luvo form but larger so he was large like the adults and rushed out the door hoping that Lucas hadn't gotten in trouble, yet.

Lucas' POV

I walked aimlessly through the large city. The cities were quite similar to the ones on earth but apparently they were smaller on earth. I looked around at tall gorgulians around me. I wasn't even two feet tall yet which often got me in trouble. Most of the gorgulian children my age were already at least four or five feet tall and a full grown adult could grow to be more the fourteen feet tall but the average was twelve feet tall to them I was just an ant.

_I wish I cu be tall like daddy, He supu big! He like a million feet tall! Mommy say the big one no hurt cuz I special, I a_ _ sub...mis..sive, yeah! Submissive. _

My father was one of the gorgulian leaders and was nearly 19 feet tall.

I walked into the park and headed to my secret spot. It was a medium sized cherry blossom tree hidden behind many oak trees. There were all kinds of flowers surrounding it and I was often take naps here when I ditched school.

I noticed that today there were many butterflies fluttering around. Our ancestors had brought many thing from earth and they had adapted to out planet.

I chased after a few of the butterflies before collapsing on under the cherry blossom cherry giggling. I sat up and sat on top of my feet as I began picking some flowers cutting the thorns off with my small black claws.

I sniffed the flowers and my long black tail swayed behind me. (It like Rin's tail in Blue exorcist.)

I felt something hit my head and I fell to me side. There were four four foot tall gorgulian children and four some black puff balls ther your their Luvo were standing over me.

_Oh yeah mommy said big one no hurt me, not little one no hurt me._

They stood their grinning as their long black metallic claws shined and their tails swayed slowly, unlike his soft slightly puffy tail theirs were sleek and the fur was rough.

Tobi's POV

I followed Lucas' scent and eventually reached the park. Not long after I walked into the park I heard to familiar squeaky voice of Lucas.

"Stop it!" His voice was pained and desperate.

I hurried through the thick rows of oak trees and got to Lucas' secret spot just in time to see his get throwing against the cherry blossom tree.

I froze in shock for a moment before rage took over my body. The gorgulians didn't seemed to notice my presents and continued to beat poor defenseless Lucas.

One of the gorgulian children dug their claws into Lucas' back and cut three long diagonal mark down his back. At that moment I lunged at the children pulling them away from Lucas.

My vision went blood red and I seemed to black out but that was not the case on the outside.

When I came to three of the gorgulians were beaten and bloody. They dragged away their unconscious friend as they ran and their Luvo followed leaving a trail of blood. The area was completely demolished and there was blood smeared over the trees.

I had changed to my human form which and I was covered in blood and cuts. My black streaked white hair now had red streaks and my knuckles were bruised.

I looked around seeing torn up and smashed flowers. I heard soft sobbing and hurried to the other side of the cherry blossom tree. Lucas was sitting there shaking as sobbed softly.

Lucas was sitting there hugging his knees as blood streamed from his forehead head and his back. He looked so fragile as his small beaten body shook.

/ / Don't worry, Vivoni. It's alright now. / /

He looked up as me and I helped him to his feet. He wobbled a bit as he tried to walk. I crouched down and let him climb on to my back.

Due to me being the dominate one My human form aged quicker then him before his memories began but now I most wait for him to catch up until I can continue aging. My human form was about eight and I was almost five feet tall.

I carried Lucas back home and his mother who had just gotten home bandaged us up. This happened quite often and she cried as she stitched up the wounds on Lucas' back.

After she put Lucas to sleep she sat down on the couch across from me.

"Tobi, thank you for protecting him today."

"I failed..."

"You saved him and that more then we can do right now. Tobi, something is going to happen soon and I'm going to need to to take care of Lucas. Don't let anyone hurt my little Vivoni. Please."

"Of course."

She smiled and disappeared out the door leaving me to think about what she said.

Lucas' POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and looked out the window up at the full moon deep in thought. My hair stuck up in every direction and my mark glowed slightly.

"I want candy."

Later

_I never got my candy._

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H

Me:: I am sorry it ended but a lot different then what I planed. I'm sorry Lucas!

Lucas:: It's okay!

Tobi&Ben:: Your to nice for your own good.

Me:: I hope guys don't hate me for this.

Rook:: Favorite and review!

Tobi:: Tell her how much you hate this chapter!


	8. Chapter 7:: Rival in love?

Me:: Sorry this took so long!

Lucas::She was being stupid

Me:: Lucas! I just had writers block

Lucas:: I speak the truth and nothing but the t- Butterfly! *Chases after butterfly*

Ben:: Where did that come from?

Me:: I dunno *Hides cage behind back.* But anyways thanks to one of my very supportive readers I was able to force myself to come up with some new ideas.

Tobi:: Enjoy the story. I'm going to sleep.

Me:: Now's not the time Tobi!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 7:: Rival in love?

Ben's POV

My heart skipped a beat as I heard the announcement.

_Two new partners? Does he mean Lucas and... urgh Tobi? Well as long at Lucas is there it should be perfect_.

I walked to the west wing with Rook and saw the three of them standing at the end of the hall. Lucas was holding his Plumber in the air looking up at it curiously while Tobi placed his on his shoulder.

Rook walked ahead of me and shook both of their hands.

"I congratulate you two on joining the Plumbers! I will be a pleasure to work with to great creature such as yourselves."

I walked over and shook their hands as well. I felt my cheeks heat up at Lucas smiled up at me.

And in an instant Lucas jumped up kissing me and Rook on the cheek.

"Wah!" Rook and I jumped back a bit startled by the sudden sign of affection.

"W-what was that for?" I placed my hand over my cheek. _It tingles_.

"Sign happiness and gratitude." Tobi answered us and I wince when I saw Lucas' hurt, distressed like.

"Did Lucas do something wrong?"

Rook must have seen the look to because we both shook our head hastily at the same time.

"No no no!" Rook and I spoke at once as well.

Lucas instantly smiled and his eyes lit up.

-2 months after At school-

It's been two months and nothing bad has happened! Why is that a bad thing? I haven't gotten a chance tp be around Lucas! Even at school we only has one class together and he's always asleep.

I paced around the court yard during lunch.

_Where could Lucas be?! What if Tobi's been doing something with him? No, Calm down Ben_.

I sat down next to Rook on the edge of the fountain. I sighed and looked at on of the window sighing softly...then I saw him.

Lucas' POV

Since Tobi wasn't able to enroll in school yet he had to stay at home.

_ I'm stuck to fend for myself, sure it's a bit lonely but I'm asleep most of the time so it's ok. __I should probably try to stay awake in class_.

I quickly turned around the corner humming softly as I closed my eyes.

Pierce's POV (Link to info on Pierce if you don't know him ben10. wikia wiki/ Pierce )

_I first day back for the null void and I have to go to school! What a drag!_

The spikes on my face and arms are retracted now but I didn't want to go into my human form.

_Man I'm hungry, better get to the cafeteria before lunch is over_.

I started running down the hall, well sprinting, since no one was in the hall for me to run into.

Suddenly, a small figure wearing over sized black and blue clothes appeared from around the corner.

"Watch out!"

_Why is there a child here? This is a high school!_

I ran straight in to the little kid and we both went tumbling to the ground, luckily I was fast enough to flip us over so I didn't crush him.

I closed my eyes as my head hit the ground and the kid fell on top of me. He was pretty light of it didn't hurt but my head sure did.

"S-sorry." _Aren't I the one who's suppose to say that?_

I groan and opened my eyes as the kid sat up straddling me as he whimpered. I was shocked when I saw the kids face.

_H-he's beautiful!_

The kid was gorgeous, He had soft angelic features with a thick black line and small crescent moon under his left eye and softly cherry blossom lips. But what shocked me most was his white streaked black hair and bright sapphire blue eyes.

I blushed a bit realizing this little angel was straddling me.

_I can't tell if this is cute or hot._

After a moment I notice tears forming in his sparkling blue eyes and I propped myself up on my elbows.

"H-hey, are you okay kid?" I notice his, hand?, on his ankle and moved his on to my lap so I could sit up. "Did you hurt your ankle?"

He nodded shyly and tried to stop his tears. I nodded and picked him up bridal style just as the bell rang. I knew I could get my to the before the crowd came so I hurried into one of the empty rooms near by.

The little angel blushed darkly and squirmed, it must have hurt his ankle because he stopped and whimpered as more tears formed in his eyes.

"Don't cry" I set him down on one of the desk and stroked his hair gently.

What I really wanted to say was, _Don't cry my little angel_.

He calmed down a bit and I took out the first Aid-kit I carried with me.

"What's your name kid?" I took off his shoe and his sock and I gently placed a ice-pack on his ankle.

"M-my names, L-lucas and I-i'm not a kid."

"How old are you?" I looked up at him as I gently moved the ice-pack.

"I'm t-turning 16 s-soon." I looked at him a bit shocked but deep down I was really happy.

"Really? But your so tiny." He blushed and crossed his are pouting childishly.

_So cute_.

"Well Lucas, I'm Pierce age 16. I'm half Pronokiin, what are you?" I removed the ice pack and wrapped his ankle in a temporary brace before letting him putting on his sock and his shoe.

"I'm half Gorgulian, I'm the last one."

"That amazing!" I had heard of them before and I knew what happened. He looked nervous so I decide to change the subject.

"We should get you to the nurse now."

I took Lucas to the nurse's office and lead him to one of the bed before sitting next to him.

"Looks like the nurse isn't here right now. I should get to class, I hope we bump into each other again."

I stood I to leave but The angel pull me back down.

Then, like in a dream, The little angel kissed me on the cheek.

I felt myself smiled as my cheek grew a bit warmer.

"Bye, I hope we'll be great friends." I nodded and I walked out heading to class.

_I hope so to, my little angel. No one will have you but me_.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H

Me:: Hope you like my mind puke!

Lucas:: Eww We're puke?

Me:: Figure of speech Lucas

Tobi:: We're not puke Lucas

Me::Anyways thanks to this chapter there is another choice for your guys to make. Lucas X Ben or Lucas X Pierce NO choices yet we need to get more into the story first!

Ben::Choose me!

Pierce:: No me!

Tobi::Bye hope you liked it. Favorite and review.


	9. Chapter 8:: First date

Me:: Sorry this took so long I've been SUPER busy. The next two chapters will be about to to possible couples hope you like it.

Lucas:: What's a couple?

Tobi:: Maybe I sheltered you a bit to much.. Oh well you don't need to know yet.

Ben:: He's going to end up with me.

Peirce:: No it will be me!

Rook:: Please enjoy this chapter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 8:: First date

Tobi's POV

-One week later-

Lucas had gone to the park but I had to stay home and help his uncle with some work.

_I hope he's alright. I shouldn't worry if he needs me I'll_ know.

Peirce's POV (Peirce gets to first chance!)

I was walking through the city going to grab a bite to eat. But then I saw him. Lucas, My little angel was standing on the sidewalk looking around like a lost puppy.

I had to take this chance. I walked up behind him and grabbed him by the waist quickly.

"Boo!"

I let go of him quickly and he made an adorable squeaking noise and jumped a foot in the air. He looked over at me as his hung fell off and he blushed bright pink.

"P-Peirce! That wasn't very nice!" He hit me in the arm playfully and giggled.

"Sorry, sorry. How about I make it up to you, with a date?" I thought he would say no but instead he tilted his head to the side and looked up at me confused.

"What's a date?" I looked down at him shocked.

_He doesn't know what a date is?!_

I thought for a moment and smiled brightly when a idea hit me.

"How about I show you?" He smiled brightly and he seemed to glow and he shined with happiness and curiosity.

"It sounds fun, so okay!" He nodded eagerly and I took his small delicate hand in my own larger rough hand gently.

"Alright I'll give you the best first date ever."

I pulled him along and headed to the movies. "I hope you like horror movies."

"I do!" He smiled up at me as I bought tickets to the newest horror movie. I got us a big bag of popcorn, a ex-large soda with two straws, and some red vines.

We sat down just as the movie began and I held out a red vine for him. Instead of raising his hands to take it he simply bit on the end and took it out of my hand.

_He's just so cute!_

During the movie he got very jumpy and I pushed up the cup holder so he could cling to me, which he did. He didn't hid his face like girls in the theater were down. He snuggled against my side and sipped some soda from the cup in my hand.

Once the movie was over I took him to Mr. Smoothies and was took our smoothies to the park. I laughed as Lucas ran around looking at the playground curiously.

"What's that?" He pointed to the slide and I smiled.

"That's slide."

He tried to climb up the slide but ended up falling back and I laughed.

"Be careful."

Lucas' POV

I tried to climb up this thing called a slide but I fell down. It hurt a lot but Peirce helped me up and Told me what everything was.

I walked over to the thing call swings and sat on it curiously. It didn't do anything and I pout holding on the chains.

But suddenly something pushed me and the swing began moving back and forth. It was like I was flying and My leg naturally began swinging while I was still being pushed by... by Peirce!

_Swings are so fun!_

"Wow! This is so fun! Thank you Peirce!" I giggled and I heard him chuckle behind me.

The sun was already setting and the sky was a bright Red, orange, yellow, pink, and purple.

It started getting dark and Peirce walked me back to my uncle's house.

"Thank you again, Peirce. It was really fun." I turned to head inside but Peirce turned me around and touch my lips with his.

"Good night, my little angel."

I watched him run off and blinked in confusion.

_What's an angel?_

"What's an angel?"

Ben's POV

I had seen Peirce and Lucas together at school a week ago. When did Peirce get back?

I saw Peirce and Lucas walking to the movies together and followed them. I can't believe it I think their on a date!

Lucas was curled up next to his side during the movie and then they went... !

When they went to the park he let Lucas fall off then pushed him on the swings.

And to make it worse when he took Lucas home he had the nerve to... KISS HIM!

There is no way I'm going to let him have Lucas, He won't take my angel from me.

Tobi's POV

I was about to explode when I saw some guy kiss Lucas on the lips but Lance held me back before I could go out there and kill that freak.

"Calm down Tobi if you go out and kill that guy with no reason Lucas will freak out."

I sighed knowing his was right and stormed off to our room while Lance let Lucas inside.

After a while the smell of food drifted into the room and I knew Lucas was cooking.

I laid there Thinking was who the guy was and all the ways I was going to kill him for trying to corrupt my Submissive counter part.

I here Lucas call my name and headed down stairs to to kitchen silently to go eat with Lucas and Lance.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H

Me:: How do you like it!

Peirce:: I can die happy now.

Ben::That can be arranged!

Me:: Calm down you two or I'll stop the story all together. *They shut up*

Lucas:: Can someone tell me what an angel is?

Tobi:: *Sighs and shakes his head.*

Rook:: See you all in the next chapter. Do please Comment and Favorite.


End file.
